


Kiss Me By The Campfire

by squishyhobi



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare reveals some telling secrets about the friends. After a 'spider attack', Ben finds comfort with Sean, and the boys end up getting an idea from Noah that could change everything.





	Kiss Me By The Campfire

“Camping 101,” Noah mumbled as the group all dived into the boys’ tent, “check the weather forecast.”

“Alright,” Sean held out his hand to Noah defensively, “just because it’s raining, doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.”

”With all seven of us in a six man tent,” Danielle hissed as she crossed her arms, “there’s not really much space to move, especially with all your stupid stuff in here!”

“Well if you want to go over to your tent, be my guest,” Sean politely spoke to Danielle, offering her a smug grin, “we’ll all stay here and have fun.”

Danielle didn’t respond, she just looked to Kaylee who eventually shrugged back to her.

“Let’s play a good old party game then,” Josh clapped his hands together, “how about Truth or Dare?”

“Yes!” Ben eagerly opted for the game, “but staying inside the tent, because I don’t want people running outside and coming back in here - we’re all already wet enough.”

“Kaylee doesn’t like Truth or Dare,” Noah pulled a face, he then offered a smile over to Kaylee.

She simply waved a hand and gave a smile, “all of you are my best friends so… I suppose I’m comfortable with it. As long as it doesn’t get too outrageous.”

”Alright then,” Noah raised his eyebrows eagerly, “who wants to be the first victim?”

”You,” most of the group responded to Noah, he seemed insulted for a second and then sighed.

“Okay, okay.”

”Truth or Dare?” Kaylee called out to Noah.

Noah took a moment to think, tapping his chin in a comical fashion, “truth.”

Before anyone else could call out a question, Danielle spoke up, “are you still pining over Kaylee?”

”Straight in there,” Ben whispered to Sean who tried to hide a laugh.

“I wouldn’t call it pining,” Noah answered swiftly, he looked at Kaylee who was giving him a sweet smile, “but yes.”

“Ben,” Sean turned to his best friend and grinned, “your go, truth or dare?”

”Dare,” Ben raised his eyebrows in a challenging fashion.

Noah gasped, “kiss the prettiest boy here, you’ve got three options, choose wisely!”

Sean pulled a face up at Noah, “he’s my best friend, and he knows if he doesn’t choose me,” Sean turned to face Ben, “he’ll be training by himself.”

“I’d like to remind you that I’m here,” Josh called out from the other side of Skye, “so you’ve got some pretty solid competition.”

Ben looked up at Noah, and then to Josh, and then Sean, “hard choice,” he joked.

“I will end our friendship,” Sean whispered, he began to grin, “remember who your best friend is, who you’ve known for so long and- Actually, come on, we all know my eyes are the prettiest.”

Ben shrugged, “he’s got a point.”

”Just kiss one of them already,” Skye laughed, “we’re playing a game remember.”

“Alright,” Ben waved a hand in front of Sean’s face, “close your eyes so it doesn’t have to be weird,” he let out a small laugh, Sean raised his eyebrows to Noah and then closed his eyes as asked. It was only a second or two before he felt a pair of lips against his own, he knew they weren’t Skye’s. A comfort to the small doubt in his mind was the hand that cupped his jaw - it was definitely Ben’s hand.

He was enjoying the moment, nobody else was aware that Sean was attracted to boys, and nobody would ever know about his crush on his best friend. Feeling Ben’s lips on his in that moment seemed to complete his dreams, the kiss was deeper than most kisses people would share during truth or dare - but Ben and Sean were best friends, they were allowed to be this comfortable around each other.

When Ben pulled away, Sean put all his effort into not chasing after his best friend’s lips. He opened his eyes and looked around the tent, everybody was watching with wide eyes - surprised the boys saw the dare through.

“I’ve never known straight boys to kiss each other like that,” Josh whispered to Kaylee who let out a snort of laughter.

“Alright, Ben passed that round with ease apparently,” Noah raised his eyebrows to Ben. The boy looked over to Noah and shook his head, Noah only laughed in response.

“Looks like it’s your go now,” Ben turned to Sean, “truth or dare?”

Sean looked at the floor as he thought, he nodded, “I’ll go with dare.”

”Kiss the prettiest boy,” Noah called out again.

”So original,” Skye tutted, letting out a giggle, “do you really want them to kiss you or something Noah?”

”I did always count myself as the prettiest,” Noah nodded.

Sean quickly leaned into Ben and returned the kiss he had been given by for, since he had control of this one, he felt awkward putting too much into it so left it close to a peck. He pulled back and smiled at Ben, “well, at least we’re both loyal.” 

“And yet you still kissed Skye when she was my girlfriend.”

The group in the tent all reacted to Ben’s comment, even Skye made a low ‘oooh’ sound as she tried not to laugh. Danielle seemed the one who was less pleased by the comment. Sean hit Ben’s shoulder and laughed, “I did kind of deserve that.”

“Alright Skye,” Josh nudged his best friend, “your go! Truth or dare?”

”If I choose dare, are you guys going to make me kiss the prettiest boy in the tent?”

“No,” Noah crossed his arms and offered a smile, “promise.”

”Alright, dare.”

Noah then quickly shouted his dare, “kiss the prettiest boy that isn’t Sean!”

Danielle let out a groan and rolled her eyes, “we all know who it’s gonna be.”

Skye seemed to ignore Danielle’s comment and crawled over Sean to place a kiss on Ben’s lips, Sean watched the pair - not out of any jealousy at all, but he watched them thinking that these two people meant so much to him, and he wanted them both.

Sean was pulled out of his thoughts when Skye was suddenly tugged back by Josh who screamed ‘TRAITOR’, it was so shrill that Sean and Ben both covered their ears whilst Noah, Kaylee, and even Danielle broke out into laughter.

“If I were to kiss the prettiest boy, I’d kiss Noah, just so he felt loved,” Josh spoke up, he winked to Noah who made sure to wink back.

“I’d kiss you too, Josh.”

”This is all taking a totally different turn,” Danielle pulled a face, “I really didn’t expect any of this to happen,” she turned to Josh, “your turn now Josh, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you bored of this game?” Danielle asked, clearly bored herself.

“Nope!”

“Kaylee,” Noah pointed to the girl, “Truth, or dare?”

“Dare.”

”Kiss th-”

”No!” Danielle snapped to Noah, she turned to Kaylee and smiled, “I dare you to improvise a song on the spot for at least thirty seconds.”

“Alright,” Kaylee nodded, “challenge accepted.”

_”Sitting in a tent with my six best friends,_   
_I don’t want this good time to… Ends?_   
_All of us watching Ben and Sean lip lock,_   
_Who’d have thought it’d be them making this tent rock?_   
_I think I’m losing my touch,_   
_I’ve never struggled so much,_   
_Putting words into a rhyme,_   
_Danielle please tell me that’s the time!”_

The group burst into cheer and laughter, Kaylee held both of her arms in the air triumphantly.

“New single, I think,” Noah struggled to speak through his laughter, Kaylee glanced over to the two boys who were laughing but also quite embarrassed by her third line. Skye was leaning up against Josh whilst they were both practically screeching with laughter. 

“That is the best thing of the night, by far,” Josh spoke through his laughter, he smiled to Kaylee, “you are my favourite person.”

”Thank you,” Kaylee winked to Josh.

“Alright, Danielle,” Ben pointed across to her once he stopped laughing, “truth, or dare?”

“Truth,” Danielle responded.

“Do you actually hate any of us in here?” Ben asked, suddenly altering the mood of the night.

Danielle looked into his eyes and pulled a face before sighing, “no, okay? I don’t hate any of you, I actually… Kind of like you guys, even Skye.”

”Wait, why even me?” Skye asked curiously, Sean cleared his throat next to her and she looked up at him, she then turned back to Danielle, “oh because of the whole… I’m sorry about that, do you want him back?”

”Skye!” Sean’s voice went high-pitched, he began to laugh again.

“No thanks,” Danielle shook her head, “there’s better things out there for me.”

Sean looked over to Danielle, “why does everyone want to insult me today?”

”Get over it,” Noah tutted to Sean, “you’ve already kissed Ben twice because you two are the prettiest boys.”

“Fair enough.”

“Noah, back to you,” Ben looked to the boy again, “truth or dare?”

”Dare.”

”Kiss the prettiest girl,” Skye snorted as she gave the dare, Noah looked to Kaylee who seemed slightly scared knowing he’d kiss her - but purely because she may not have been ready. She then gave him a smile and a nod and he crawled across the tent and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Ben chose truth this time around, Danielle asked him if he was still upset about Skye choosing Sean, Sean had watched Ben the entire time, giving him a nod to let him know it was fine to be honest.

“I am a little bit, but I’m also very happy for my best friend, and for Skye,” he flashed them both a smile, “continue being cute and happy.”

Sean slowly smiled in response, he then looked around when it was his turn, “uh, truth.”

”Other than the two you’ve already dated, slash, are dating, would you date anybody in this tent?”

”Yes,” Sean answered simply, forcing himself not to look towards Ben.

“Oh, Kaylee’s in there,” Noah raised his eyebrows to her.

“There’s three more of us,” Ben looked up at Noah, “you do realise that.”

”Oh,” Noah looked to Sean, “yeah but, I thought Sean was st-”

”Skye,” Sean shouted over Noah’s comment, he looked to his girlfriend and put on a smile, “truth or dare?”

”I didn’t know you liked boys,” Skye didn’t answer the question and looked into Sean’s eyes.

“Sean,” Ben’s voice made Sean turn to him, “I am so sorry, I completely-”

”It’s alright,” Sean gave him a small smile, “we’re all friends anyway, save your questions for my next truth, huh?” He laughed and then looked to Skye again, “truth or dare?”

”Truth.”

”Does Sean liking boys change your idea of him?” Ben leaned forward to look across Sean to Skye.

“Of course it doesn’t,” she threw her arm around him and pressed her forehead against his temple, “why would it?”

Ben gave Sean a ‘I told you so’ look, and then sat back in his place.

“Josh,” Noah pointed to him, “truth or dare?”

”I’ll stick with truth.”

“Would you date anyone in this tent?” Kaylee asked him quickly, “options open, if these three,” she pointed to the other three boys, “were all interested in boys and single, would you date one of them?”

”Yes,” Josh answered with a smile, “you boys can fight over me later.”

“Kaylee, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Was Noah your first kiss?” Skye asked curiously. Kaylee gave a quick nod, she continued to smile and then turned to Danielle.

“Dare,” Danielle answered without even being asked the question.

“I dare you to sit on Sean’s lap for one round,” Josh laughed, he clapped his hands together.

“Okay,” Sean mumbled as he watched Danielle shift from her spot, she groaned as she sat down in his lap, “hello there,” he taunted to his ex-girlfriend.

“Aw,” Skye laughed, “throwback.”

Sean kept a hold of Skye’s hand whilst Danielle sat on his lap, he turned his head to look at his current girlfriend, “let’s all be clear that this means nothing,” Danielle shifted on Sean’s lap and he let out an awkward laugh, “alright, don’t get too comfy.”

Noah chose dare again, and this time he was dared to wear Danielle’s coat - of course Danielle was less than pleased with the idea but begrudgingly took off her coat whilst still on Sean’s lap. Sean managed to get a face full of fake fur as she did so. She threw the coat over to Noah and crossed her arms in protest.

“It’s freezing!”

“Aw, there, there,” Sean tutted, he wrapped his arms around her, “Seany Boy will keep you warm.”

”Get off of me!” Danielle snapped.

“You’re the one on me.”

”Shut up.”

Ben passed his own jacket to Danielle, “stop whining and wear this, and don’t think anything of it.”

“You look gorgeous, Noah,” Skye commented to her friend as he posed with Danielle’s coat.

Noah let out a loud laugh and turned to Ben, “alright, Benny Boy, you next. Truth, or dare?”

”Truth.”

“Since you outed Sean,” Josh leaned forward, “are you, Ben Evans, 100% into girls?”

Ben’s mouth opened slightly and he seemed to be stuck, after a moment his open mouth transformed into a smile, “actually,” he looked to Sean and gave a ‘sorry’ face, “I’m not. I haven’t even told Sean this so, this can be payback for me outing you I guess. I actually think of myself as Pansexual.”

“I’m so upset you never told me,” Sean pouted, “but I still love you, and I’m proud of you.”

“What does pansexual mean?” Danielle asked innocently, she was clearly curious.

“It means he’s not limited with his partners, gender doesn’t mean a thing to Ben,” Josh explained quickly, “you can be anyone, and if you’re worthy of his love, then he might chase after you.”

“Thanks Josh,” Ben laughed, he turned to Sean, his eyes bright and his smile widening, “your turn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

”When did you realise you weren’t straight?” Skye asked, linking her arm around Sean’s and leaning up against him.

Sean let out an awkward laugh, he looked around - taking a moment to glance at Ben. He wasn’t going to tell them it was when he was training with Ben in the forest. He had known there was something different, especially around Ben. And he had felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around the boy, but one training day in particular, Ben had slipped on his bike and fallen into a puddle of mud. Sean had helped him up and Ben then took his shirt off to say he was surely going to be bruised by the fall. He had pressed his hands on multiple areas, just to check that nothing was broken. Sean had been slightly mesmerised by his best friend in that moment. It was that moment in particular that he realised he wasn’t exclusively into girls.

“I realised I was bisexual,” he began slowly, “probably about a year ago. Ben is the only person who knew before tonight, and honestly, I’ve only kept it a secret because I know there’s bad stigma around bisexuals, saying that we’re cheaters an-”

”You did kiss Skye when you were with me,” Danielle glanced back over her shoulder.

Sean pressed his lips together, he let out a sigh, “yes I did that. But people say bisexuals are promiscuous and some people say we don’t exist - that’s what terrifies me about people knowing.”

“Well we all love you,” Kaylee responded after a moment of silence, “all of us.”

The game went on from there, slowly becoming boring for everyone. It was already dark and luckily, the rain had stopped. When it got to midnight, Josh had already fallen asleep at one side of the tent, and so the girls decided that they’d leave to go to their tent - so everybody could get a good night’s sleep.

Sean had set up a camping bed with a soft mattress - Noah had made a comment along the lines of ‘trust you to live in luxury in the woods’. Sean only raised his eyebrows as he tugged the duvet over him. It was far more comfortable than a sleeping bag on the floor would be. 

“You can fit two people on that,” Noah scoffed, “you didn’t think you’d be sharing with Skye, did you?”

”No,” Sean shot him a glare, “it just happened to be what my dad made me bring.”

Ben laid out his sleeping bag and he laughed about Sean and Noah’s conversation, “Sean has a king-sized bed at home, do you expect him to ever sleep in a single bed?”

“I’ve slept in yours before,” Sean turned to Ben quickly.

“Yeah, we both could have fit in it, but someone decided that they’d take up the entire thing.”

Sean let out a hum of laughter as he turned back to Noah, “I’m a tall person, I like to stretch out.”

“He hit me in the face,” Ben informed Noah quickly, “and then basically pushed me onto the floor.”

”In my dream, you were a lion,” Sean retorted to Ben, “I’m not gonna let a lion sleep next to me!”

”So you’d push it? If the lion wants to sleep, let the lion sleep, don’t provoke it you moron.”

“You have just lost all best friend privileges,” Sean pointed at Sean and stared him in the eyes.

“How about you both shut up and we go to sleep,” Noah called out, “before you wake up Josh.”

They followed Noah’s advice and each got comfortable in their own sleeping place - Sean in his camping bed and Ben on the floor in his sleeping bag. 

* * * * * 

Ben sat up when he felt something tickling his foot, it didn’t take him too long to realise something was crawling across his foot. There was another similar sensation on his thigh which was exposed since he was only sleeping in his boxers. The same tickle was present on his hand, he lifted his hand out of the sleeping back and saw a spider running across the back of his hand. Without a second of hesitation, knowing the other tickles were also spiders, he slipped out of the sleeping bag, picked it up and ran out of the tent - having quickly pulled the zips up and just wanting to get rid of the spiders. He ran outside as far from the tent as he could in ten seconds and threw the sleeping bag onto the ground. He shook his arms and legs to make sure the spiders had gone.

Ben had a ridiculous fear of spiders, it was the one reason he didn’t like cleaning in the lodge because he’d fear finding a spider underneath the beds. He paused for a moment, only then realising that it was in fact pouring with rain again. His hair was already flat against his forehead, and his boxers were practically already soaked through. He was surprised that he hadn’t already noticed it, especially with how sharp the cold rain felt on his skin. He made his way back to the tent, knowing he’d have to zip it up again soon so that the rain didn’t flood the tent. He was glad to get back inside, at least it felt slightly warmer inside. He zipped up the entrance and wrapped his arms around himself. He had began shivering, perhaps running outside to get rid of the spiders wasn’t the best idea.

“What are you doing?” the tired Scottish accent caught Ben’s attention.

“I-I-” Ben began stuttering due to his shivering, “I- Uh, th-there w-were spid-spiders. Sp-spiders in m-my sleep-p-ping bag.”

”And so you went outside, in the rain?”

“I-I-I d-didn’t know it w-was r-raining unt-t-til-”

Sean pulled back the duvet and patted the bed, “get over here, I’m not letting you stay like that.”

”Th-th-thank you,” Ben rushed forward to the warmth of Sean’s bed, as soon as he was on the mattress Sean threw the duvet over Ben. Ben curled up under the warm duvet, he still continued to shiver. Sean looked at his best friend, worrying for him. He quickly leaned off of the side of his bed and searched through his bag, he pulled out the hoodie he had been wearing earlier in the day and passed it to Ben.

“Take this,” he spoke quietly but loud enough so Ben would hear him over the rain, he flashed Ben a smiled as the boy quickly pulled on the hoodie and zipped it up, “you are soaking wet.”

”I’m aware of that.”

”You’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Shut up,” Ben let out a struggled of laughter.

“Here,” Sean moved closer to Ben and pulled him towards him, he kept his arms around the boy and closed his eyes. They had previously had moments like this, comforting each other. Ben would often comfort Sean if he was upset about his dad, and Sean had done the same when Ben and Ana had broken up. There was a slight difference with it now, neither of them exclusively liked girls and that shouldn’t have changed anything - but for Sean he felt closer to Ben after the latter had opened up about his sexuality. It just increased the possibilities for Sean.

“Sean?”

”Mm?”

”It’s me isn’t it?” Ben spoke so he could be heard above the rain, now not stuttering out his words.

“What’s you?”

”The person you’d date.”

Sean pulled back and looked at Ben with wide eyes, “I…”

”You hesitated, it’s me.”

“Ben.”

“Go on,” Ben was grinning at him, “admit it.”

”Ben…”

”You are pretty close to me right now.”

”Because I’m keeping you warm.”

Ben’s hand suddenly moved to find Sean’s, “so you don’t like me like that?”

Sean looked into Ben’s eyes, he hadn’t seen that exact look from Ben before, it seemed as though he was worried - but he was trying to hide it. Sean let a smile play on his face, “why? Do you like me?”

Ben laughed softly, and then pressed his lips together, “honestly?”

“Honestly,” Sean whispered.

“I do, did you think I’d kiss you like I did if I didn’t?”

”That’s a good point,” Sean nodded, he licked his lips and looked into Ben’s eyes again, “I kind of want to do it again,” he then leaned towards Ben and did as he wanted, placing a kiss on Ben’s lips. It was just as it had been earlier when Ben had been dared to kiss Sean, but this time it felt far more real. Sean had wanted this for so long, and even though kissing Ben felt so right, the thought of Skye made Sean pull away, “of course, I did it again.”

”Hm?”

”Kissed someone else whilst I’m in a relationship.”

”Oh yeah,” Ben let out a laugh, “you’re a mess, you know that?”

”Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Skye so you can have her?”

”No! No,” he shook his head quickly, “I just… I do really like you.”

”I like you too,” Sean replied, “but I like Skye as well. So what do I do?”

”I don’t know, follow your heart?”

”My heart wants both of you, but I can’t do that! I can’t have both of you!”

“Yes you can.”

Sean and Ben both stared at each other in shock, neither of them had spoke those last three words, they quickly sat up in the bed and looked across to Noah who was lying down holding his phone above him, the light from the screen illuminating his face. He wasn’t looking over at them, instead he was staring at his phone.

“H-how long have you been awake?” Sean asked cautiously, terrified.

“Long enough to know Ben had spiders in his sleeping bag,” Noah then finally sat up and looked at the pair, “and you can be with both of them-”

”I’m not going to cheat on Skye!”

“You don’t have to,” Noah pulled a face, “it’s called polyamory, more than two people being in a relationship, it makes sense for you lot. You two like each other, you both like Skye, and Skye likes both of you. Sort it out.”

Sean looked to Ben, “he’s got a point… Maybe we could…”

”We could ask Skye,” Ben nodded, “I mean… I think it could definitely work.”

“Great!” Noah cheered, “now can you two go to sleep? Because hearing you two talking is keeping me awake and honestly - I want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Sean flashed Noah a smile even though he probably wouldn’t see it in the dark, “goodnight Noah.”

”Night.”

* * * * *

Skye and Kaylee had both been awake for almost an hour when they decided to wake up the boys, it wasn’t raining like it had been throughout the night but the floor was still damp. They ran across to the tent and quietly entered it. Unfortunately, they couldn’t surprise all the boys as Josh and Noah were already awake. Skye looked to where Noah’s focus had been, Sean and Ben were cuddled together on Sean’s bed.

”Aw,” Skye instantly began to smile over her boyfriend and his best friend, “what happened to Ben’s sleeping bag?”

“Spiders,” Noah shrugged, “he ran outside when it was pouring it down with rain because there were spiders in his sleeping bag. Sean made sure to keep him warm.”

“So thoughtful,” Kaylee laughed.

“Skye,” Noah waved for Skye to come closer to him, “can I ask you a hypothetical question that I’m just really curious about?”

“Of course.”

Noah looked to the two boys on the bed and then to Skye again, “if you could be in a polyamorous relationship with those two, would you?”

”Polyamorous, so we’d all be together?”

”Yeah.”

Skye looked to the pair and began to smile, “I mean they are both really cute, I’d be the luckiest girl in the world - wouldn’t I?”

”So that’s a yes?”

”Yeah, why?”

”I was just thinking about it,” Noah bluffed and then passed Skye to speak to Kaylee and Josh about something completely unrelated.

Skye walked over to the bed and crouched down next to it, she gently began to play with Sean’s hair and leaned in close, “wakey, wakey,” she sang into his ear.

Sean did open his eyes as Skye would hope, but he then seemed to panic slightly and sat up immediately - making Ben jump awake, “Skye!” Sean shouted in shock, “what are you doing in here?”

”Waking you up.”

“Well, yeah…”

”Are you alright?”

”Fine,” Sean smiled to her, “I’m good.”

“Alright,” Skye let out an unsure laugh as she pulled a face at her boyfriend, “well Kayls and I are going to attempt to make a nice hot breakfast for us all.”

”How?” Ben cocked his head to the side.

“Camping stove,” Kaylee raised her eyebrows with a smile, “hopefully the smell of bacon will get you all up and out of the tents!”

The girls began laughing and left the tent quickly, Sean looked to Noah who was giving him a ‘tell her and ask her’ look. Josh watched the pair exchange eye contact for a moment and then jumped forward.

“What’s going on here?”

”Nothing,” Sean responded quickly, possibly too quickly. It was definitely too quick of a response for Josh as he began to analyse the scene, he raised his eyebrows slowly.

“Did you cheat on Skye with Ben?” He whispered harshly and approached the bed, “because if that’s the ca-”

”Josh,” Noah called the boy, “it’s actually kind of a good thing,” he waved for Josh to come closer and then explained the situation in a whisper, “Ben, Skye, and Sean all like each other. Sean’s going to ask Skye if she’d like to be in a polyamorous relationship with them.”

”Oh,” Josh looked back at the pair who were still sat in the bed together, “I suppose… I suppose Skye would like that. She likes you both, and you both really like her - if you both promise to take care of her.”

”We promise,” Ben answered, a smile slowly forming on his face.

”Great,” Noah crossed his arms, “now I’m going to go outside and get ready for breakfast.”

Sean and Ben agreed, they both began to get ready for the day, Ben passed the hoodie he had worn back to Sean and offered him a smile as thank you. They both changed into their clothes quickly, sometimes sharing glances as they did so - Ben could see that Sean was clearly nervous about asking Skye, and who wouldn’t be.

”I’ll let you and Skye go alone,” Ben suggested, “Kaylee’s got her guitar with her… How about if I kind of… Hide in the trees and listen-”

“Not creepy at all.”

“Yeah, okay. But I wait, if she says yes I run back to camp, inform Kaylee and then start to serenade Skye, you can join in of course.”

“Aren’t you just the cutest?”

”Well thanks,” Ben winked, the pair began to laugh.

“Alright, she says yes, you run back and get ready to sing. She says no, you run back and pretend nothing happened.”

“Good plan!”

The pair finally emerged from the tent, and they joined their friends on the logs that were circled around the camping stove. Danielle was already up which was surprising - she looked as though she had literally woken up at home and then been driven to the site.

Sean sat next to Skye and Ben decided to sit on the log opposite, just to avoid any awkward happenings. Kaylee was currently battling with the camping stove, and Noah was at her side in an attempt to help.

“So you gave up on breakfast, mm?”

Skye nodded, “I don’t know how to work a camping stove.”

”Thought not,” Sean laughed, he pressed a kiss on Skye’s forehead and then pulled back to look into her eyes, “hey, uh… Can I talk to you about something?”

”Yeah sure,” Skye smiled quickly.

Sean stood up and held his hand out to Skye, the girl curiously took the hand and followed Sean as he led her away from the logs. Ben watched the couple leave and then stood up himself.

”I’m going to go to the toilet,” he excused yourself.

“There aren’t any toilets in the wood,” Josh tested the boy quickly, surely Josh knew where Ben was actually going.

”Then… I’m going to go pee in the woods,”

“Gross,” Danielle pulled a face, Ben laughed it off as he walked away, making it seem as though he was going in a different direction to the couple - but it wasn’t too long until he saw them both not too far in the distance. Sean was holding both of Skye’s hands and clearly trying to get his words out. Ben leaned up against a tree and watched patiently.

Skye waited for Sean to get his words out but he struggled, “Sean? What are you trying to say?”

”Alright- uh…” Sean looked around, he caught a glimpse of Ben leaning up against the tree and quickly looked to Skye again, he quickly took a breath, “alright, you remember during truth or dare, you asked me… When I realised I like boys?”

”Yeah,” Skye’s smile seemed quite curious.

“Okay, well… It was when… I was out training with Ben one day,” Sean knew that Ben would be able to hear him from the short distance, but he didn’t mind, the time had come to be honest, “and I knew there was something different about the way I felt for him. Anyway, during this one training session, he slipped off of his bike - straight into a puddle of mud,” he began to laugh, “it was one of the most hilarious things I had seen. Then, he was checking for injuries, he took his shirt off and suddenly the different feelings I was having towards Ben all kind of… Bloomed into one big happy feeling and I realised… I was attracted to him, I had a crush on him.”

“That’s what you took me away from the campsite for?”

“There’s a bit more,” Sean held eye contact with Skye, “I… Last night… After Truth or Dare, Ben had a whole dilemma of having spiders in his sleeping bag and so he ran outside, only in his boxers, bear in mind, whilst it was pouring with rain. So, to prevent him from getting hypothermia, I let him share my bed with me… And we spoke a lot and… And…”

“And?”

”And we both like each other, and I kissed him, now I know what your thinking Skye - I do! But I didn’t mean to do it to hurt you at all, but… I was… Inspired.”

”Inspired?”

”Yeah, turns out Noah heard the entire thing since Ben leaving the tent, and he helped us out with our… Dilemma.”

”You kissed Ben,” Skye spoke in a somewhat hurt confused tone.

“Only very briefly.”

“Sean! You kissing me is what led to the whole triangle trouble in the first place,” Skye looked at him with disbelief, “and I chose you and then you-”

”I want to be with both of you, and Ben wants to be with both of us, and you… You like both of us, surely you want to be with both of us.”

”I do but…” Skye paused, thinking back to her brief conversation with Noah, “so that’s why Noah was asking me that earlier.”

”Asking you what?”

”If I’d be willing to date both you and Ben.”

Sean nodded slowly, a smile playing on his face, “and… What did you say to him?”

Skye smiled back to Sean and then turned around, she looked directly to Ben as if knowing he was there the entire time, “how long have you been there? Because I know Sean kept looking over to you.”

”Long enough,” Ben answered, he approached the pair, “wh-what did you say? To Noah?”

“I said that I’d be the luckiest girl to have both of you.”

Ben and Sean began grinning to each other, “that’s a yes?” Sean looked to Skye, the terrified expression he had before now being one of utter joy.

“Yes!”

“In which case,” Ben clapped his hands together, “I’ll see you two in a minute!” He winked to Skye and then quickly ran off.

Skye laughed as she watched him leave, “where’s he going?”

”Back to camp,” Sean smiled, “and we should take a nice stroll back, maybe we can talk about our adorable new boyfriend.”

Skye let out a giggle and leaned up against Sean, “I think this is going to be great.”

Ben was back at camp soon enough with a bright smile on his face, Danielle was the first to comment.

“I’ve never seen someone so happy to have peed in the woods.”

Noah looked up at Ben, knowing what must have happened, “so?”

”It’s a yes,” Ben laughed slightly, overcome with joy at the response they had received, “uh, Kaylee! Do you think you’d be up for a good morning sing song? When Sean and Skye get back?”

“Did he propose to her or something?” Danielle asked.

“No,” Ben shook his head, “you’ll find out when they get back.”

Josh pressed his lips together and tried to stop a big smile from showing on his face, “I’m so happy.”

Kaylee had gone to her tent and retrieved her guitar, pulling the strap over her shoulder and smiling to Ben, “I’m guessing you’ve got a song in mind?”

“What I’ve Been Wishin’ For,” he nodded.

“Nice.”

“Camping tradition,” Noah sang playfully. 

Kaylee played around with the chords, reminding herself of what Oz had played on their previous camping trip. She sang the words quietly as though it were a rehearsal.

Noah had his arm around Ben, “so, I’m guessing you three are going to be sickeningly cute together, huh?”

“I hope so,” Ben laughed again, “I really actually want to be cute with them, make people smile at how cute we are together.”

”You’re getting sappy, and I hate it,” Noah grumbled, “oh,” he noticed the pair in question walking towards the camp, “here we go!”

Ben turned to Kaylee and gave her a nod, and she began to play the song, and Ben began to sing.

_”The sky is full of possibilities_   
_I know the stars above are listening, yeah, yeah_   
_Just gotta look inside my heart I know_   
_And not be scared to chase a little hope”_

Skye’s excitement had shown when they reached the camp again, she smiled excitedly as she watched Ben sing, and then Sean quickly joined in - both of them remembering the song from the previous camping trip.

_“Don’t want to live my life by playing safe_   
_I’d rather risk it all and have some faith, yeah, yeah”_

Ben and Sean then sang together, both of them smiling at Skye as they did so.

_“Sometimes you think you’ve got it all to lose_   
_But trust yourself and watch it all come true”_

Just as they had done before, the whole group burst out into the chorus of the song, including Josh who had heard Skye singing the song around The Lodge before.

_“I’ll close my eyes and give into gravity_   
_And on this night yeah_   
_The universe can hear me_   
_I’ve got to take my chances_   
_Forget the consequences_   
_And keep hoping, thinking, dreaming_   
_What I’ve been wishing for_

_All I wanted_   
_I’ll make it happen_   
_With the night sky watching_   
_I can just imagine_   
_Forget the consequences_   
_And keep hoping, thinking, dreaming”_

Skye looked to Sean and Ben, holding each other their hands as she sang the next line alone.

_“What I’ve been wishing for”_

The song came to a stop there and Skye let out a squeal of excitement as she rushed in to hug Sean and Ben at the same time.

“I’ve got you both,” she smiled excitedly, “why didn’t we think of this to start off with? Things would have been so much easier.”

”They’ll be easier now,” Ben replied, he pressed a kiss on Skye’s forehead and then leaned up against Sean, “we’ll be the most powerful relationship at the Lodge,” he laughed.

”I’m confused,” Danielle spoke up, they looked around to see she had her hand in the air, “what’s going on here?”

”What was Shye has now evolved into…” Josh paused to think of something to call the trio, he didn’t come up with anything before Sean spoke up.

“Skye, Ben and I have decided to start a polyamorous relationship, we’re all dating.”

“Finally!” Kaylee shouted, “I’ve been saying that should happen since the triangle started, haven’t I, Noah?”

“Yep,” Noah nodded, “so when I heard Ben and Sean having a very touching conversation last night,” he paused to begin mimicking the boys, “ _oh Ben, you’re so cold, come close and cuddle me,”_ the group laughed when Noah’s Scottish accent was spot on for Sean, he then mimicked Ben’s voice, _“oh Sean, you’re so warm, do you think I would have kissed you like I did earlier if I didn’t like you, oh,”_ he made awful kissing noises. Everybody continued to laugh at the boy mimicking Sean and Ben, “I told them that they should get into a poly relationship with Skye - and now here they are.”

”Thanks cupid,” Skye called across to Noah as she stood in the middle of her two boyfriends, “you have officially made me the happiest girl in the world.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sean, Skye, and Ben then moved to sit down on one of the logs together, Sean sat in the middle and kept his arms around both Skye and Ben.

“I never thought something like that would happen,” Danielle stared at the new relationship curiously, they were surprised when a smile show on her face, “but congratulations, I’m happy for you lot.”

“Thanks,” Skye spoke as she laughed, “I really thought Sean was going to break up with me when he asked to talk.”

“I’d never want to do that,” Sean whispered.

“Well,” Josh clapped his hands together, “we know what the mic drop moment of the next ‘Live At The Lodge’ will be!”

“I’m glad you’ve got new content because of us,” Ben commented, he looked at Josh and then turned to look into Sean’s eyes, “you know, you have really beautiful eyes.”

The rest of the group suddenly reacted with joking cries of ‘that’s disgusting’ and ‘get a room’, Noah threw a slice of bread at Ben and began laughing when it hit him directly in the face. Perfect aim. 

“Throw bread at my boyfriend again,” Sean pointed to Noah, “I dare you.”

Noah looked Sean directly in the eyes and slowly reached down to the bag of bread that was by his feet, Sean gave him a ‘don’t do it’ look. Noah continued to do so, but this time aiming at Skye.

“Or my girlfriend!” Sean shouted.

Before they knew it, many pieces of food were being thrown between the group, even Danielle joined in eventually. In that moment they were all screaming and laughing, they were running around the area. 

It was the perfect way to begin their day, and an even better way to end their camping trip.

They all had each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
